


stars on the ocean

by asphodellae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a soft ending, Implied Bokuto Koutarou - Freeform, Implied Established Relationship — Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Light Angst, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodellae/pseuds/asphodellae
Summary: You are Akaashi Keiji, and you are very, very tired.To change that, you are lovingly kidnapped.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	stars on the ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asphodellae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodellae/gifts).



> 50% vent fic, 120% self-indulgent

You are Akaashi Keiji. You are young and beautiful in the eyes of the stars looking upon you, a wonder in every breath you take. You know the warmth of another, no stranger to smiles stretched by devotion or the gentle press of calloused palms against smooth cheeks. Your days are never empty—eyes always full, always drinking in colorful words against a paper-white computer screen.

You are Akaashi Keiji. You look in the mirror and see a different person each week, progressively further from the person you were when you… you’re not sure. You remember— _only_ remember—the warmth of another, yearn for just another second every time a good day has to end. Your days are otherwise busy with work, someone else’s emotions and creations filling your head so full you cannot see or think of anything else, much less yourself. It’s all just black ink, in the end. Digital or not.

You are Akaashi Keiji, wondering when the colors in the words turned to black. You catch the concerned stares of your colleagues in the corners of your eyes and do not see them. You _do_ , but you _don’t_ , not in the way that matters.

Your lover, enduring and always so very warm, drives to your apartment and pokes at you in the wee hours of the night, telling you to rest. You cannot, but you do anyway. You wake early in the morning, sigh, and place your fingertips back on the keys, at which you are promptly picked up like a sack of flour and lovingly stolen from your home.

You are Akaashi Keiji, tied up comically—you would know, you edit them for a living—in the backseat of your lover’s car for the sake of a _vacation_. You have no idea what they’re talking about. You have work the next day.

 _No you don’t_ , your lover says, _I convinced your boss to give you the rest of the week off for your health_.

They _what_.

Wriggling in your binds, you tell them that your health is fine. From the driver’s seat, your lover glances at you up and down and says one word: _no_. You hate that you burst into laughter at the hilarity of their reply—you’re currently being kidnapped, you’re supposed to be mad... or something.

 _Sleep for now, ‘Kaashi. I’ll wake you when we get there_ , your lover says softly.

You are Akaashi Keiji, and you couldn’t be mad even if you tried.

You sleep, the sound of the ocean in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written in second person pov before, not even for poems... did i do it correctly? as for the fic itself, all i can say is that i would also like to be thrown over my lover's shoulder like a sack of flour and given a vacation right about now.
> 
> you can [yell at me for my crimes on twitter](https://twitter.com/ASPHODELLAE)


End file.
